Sink the Allentown!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Complete! The West Coast Misfits must deal with A Navy captain gone rogue when his ship is about to be demolished! Based on a GI Joe episode! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Introduction!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

**Hello folks! L1701E here! Because of the success of "Cobra Stops the World (NOT!)", I decided to Misfit-tize another classic GI Joe episode, this time starring the American West Coast's premier mutant team, the West Coast Misfits. This time, I'm Misfit-izing the episode "Sink the ****Montana****", the story of a Navy captain who just could not let go. I hope you enjoy the story, with all its madness!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to me, Marvel Comics, and Hasbro Entertainment. The concept of the Misfit-verse belongs to Red Witch. Thanks a lot Red! And here's your quote: "Now go back to working behind the scenes at every facet of entertainment!" - Rev. Lovejoy, the Simpsons**

Chapter 1: Introduction!

**A shipyard in San Francisco, California**

It was a beautiful day in California. As usual, the sun was shining, and temperature was well into the 80s. And at a shipyard, stands were set up. The stands were occupied by several high-ranking Naval and other Armed Forces officers. One of those armed forces officers present was a General Whithalf. Several hundred sailors stood at attention, and the immediate area was decorated like it was a party going down. A reporter was talking into a camera.

"The USS Allentown." The reported stated. "The USS Allentown has been one of the United States Navy's finest battleships. In its over sixty years of service, it has seen World War II, the Korean War, and even was sent to the Persian Gulf during the first Gulf War. Now, the old ship prepares to end its final voyage here, to the San Francisco scrap yards. Here, it is the end of an era, as the Allentown is officially retired, and then turned into scrap metal." The old General sighed sadly.

"What's the matter with you, Whithalf?" A gray-haired man in an admiral's uniform asked Whithalf.

"Well, Admiral Jones…" Whithalf looked at the admiral. "The Allentown was a great ship. She stood the test of time. She always brought her sailors home." The old general blinked at that. "That didn't sound right." Admiral Jones chuckled.

"God love you Whithalf, you go crazier every year." The admiral chuckled. "Whithalf, that ship is almost sixty-five years old. It has been through a lot. It's out of date, just like her captain."

"Admiral Thomas Cooper is an old friend of mine." Whithalf said. "He thought of that ship as his best friend. It will be the hardest on him."

"Oh relax, Whithalf!" Jones chuckled. "He'll get over it. He's a tough old guy. Speaking of tough old guys, what's with that whole…West Coast Misfit thing?"

"The West Coast Misfits are a group of young mutants who are being trained by the Joes to use their amazing powers to help defend our country." Whithalf grinned. "They are such great kids! We got a whole bunch of the little scamps from all over the world: Japan, Ireland, Scotland, Mexico, even one from another dimension! I brought them just in case we need a little extra security. You never know."

"Dimension?" Jones blinked. He looked up and saw a certain Irish blonde girl fly around over the stands in a circle, clad in a green-and-yellow costume with yellow-and-black flaps under the arms. "Is that…a flying girl?" He reached into his jacket, pulled out a flask, stared it for a second, then threw it away. He rubbed his eyes.

"That's Siryn up there." Whithalf grinned. "She's from Ireland. She's got the power to generate sonic vibrations. She can use those sonic powers to fly and create powerful sonic screams." Whithalf whistled. "Hey Siryn! Come down here and meet a friend of mine." Theresa floated down to the stands.

"What's up, General?" Theresa asked, her voice indicating her Irish heritage.

"Siryn, this is Admiral Jones. He's an old friend of mine." Whithalf grinned. Meanwhile, several male members of the teenage mutant team were having their own little conversation.

"The Thunderbolt doesn't get it." Kyle Wildfire grumbled. The young Boston-born electrokinetic codenamed Thunderbolt ran a hand through his brown ponytail. "Why are we guarding some old battleship? They're only going to go make this thing into scrap metal, not send it out on a top secret mission! That's what **we're** for!"

"The General wished to show us a traditional Navy ceremony, I believe." Toshiro Yashida replied. The Japan-born plasma generator known as Sunfire looked up at Siryn talking to General Whithalf and Admiral Jones. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"I really don't care just as long as Terrell brings us some hot dogs and some sodas." A large Apache boy groused, crossing his arms. He was John Proudstar, a Native American teenager whose mutant powers made him a superhuman athlete, gifting him with tremendous strength and great speed and durability. He was codenamed Thunderbird. "When is he coming back? For a speedster, Terrell sure is slow."

"I thought Thunderbolt was the one who made lame jokes." Toshi smirked.

"HEY!" Kyle snapped. "The Thunderbolt's jokes are a lot better than yours, pal!" A blur zipped up to the three boys. When it stopped, the blur turned into an African-American boy with cornrows. He was Terrell Mason, a Compton native codenamed Velocity for his superhuman power to move at superhuman speed and the ability to control air and wind.

"Sorry I was late, you guys! Traffic was murder!" Terrell grinned, handing out the sodas and hot dogs to the guys.

"Traffic the Thunderbolt's Boston-born and Boston-bred butt!" Kyle grumbled. "Only one think would slow your goofy self down, and two letters describe it perfectly: T and A." Toshi and John snickered.

"Hey look!" John pointed out in the ocean. "What's that?"

"That's the USS Allentown." Toshi replied as he recognized the shape approaching the docks. "That's the ship that is going to be retired today."

"Yeah, and then it's going to be recycled into soda cans." Kyle quipped. "Think about it, jabronis. The soda can you get from a vending machine tomorrow probably came from the hull of the Allentown." Kyle snickered as he bit his hot dog.

"I doubt it." Toshi took a bite from his hot dog. "Soda cans are made of aluminum with plastic on the inside. Ship hulls use steel. It'd be more likely a piece of the Allentown would be recycled into a girder than a soda can." Kyle shot a flat look at Toshi.

"The Thunderbolt was _joking_, Sushi." Kyle told Toshi evenly. "You have no sense of humor."

"Oh no, here we go…" Terrell and John moaned.

"No, I just prefer my humor with some intelligence, which you have none of whatsoever." Toshi scowled.

"Why you!" Kyle raised a fist.

"Hey, calm down!" Terrell and John held the two apart.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have a new adventure on their hands! What madness will happen next? Will Kyle and Toshi calm down? Will any craziness happen with the Allentown! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Can't Let Go!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! Yep, the story is off to a great start. I haven't seen "Under Siege" in a very long time, so I don't remember a lot of the movie. I do remember Steven Seagal stabbing a guy in the eye and before that, he impaled a guy in the head. That's all I really remember. I think it would take some swimming lessons from Thunderbird to calm down Thunderbolt and Sunfire. And perhaps Velocity will create another incident where he earns the nickname of 'walking hormone'. Who knows. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read the new chapter of "Reindeer Flotilla"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so far! I hope you enjoy this brand new one!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you loved the last chapter! I've been reading your work, and I hoped you liked the new chapter of "Black Ice". Enjoy the new chapter, and I hope your schoolwork doesn't drive you too bananas! I can't wait to read new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, The Musical", "Slugs and Snails", and "Little Shop of Mutants"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the last chapter of "Double Identity", and I loved it! I was shocked! Carol's alive and well! What the heck is going on around here! Can I have a chart of who is trying to double-cross who, please? Could you please send me a chart? You did real good on the story, Red. I can never be that complicated. Yeah, I thought "Sink the Montana" would be a good episode to Misfit-ize. I hope you like what I do with the episode. You bet that this story is going to be wild! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! By the way, does General Whithalf have a first name? Enjoy this new one, and I can't wait for the next chapter of "Double Identity"!_

**Disclaimer: "Even I can't work miracles on a 95-year-old fossil!" - Simon Dean, WWE Raw ****2/21/05**

Chapter 2: Can't Let Go!

**A shipyard in San Francisco, California**

"Here it comes." John "Thunderbird" Proudstar said as the old battleship known as the USS Allentown sailed up to the docks. "Sure is pretty for an old hunk of tin."

"That old hunk of tin is considered home to a lot of sailors, Thunderbird. I suggest that you be careful about your opinions around the sailors." Toshi said evenly to the Apache. The super-strong mutant snorted.

"The Navy sucks!" Thunderbird snorted. "My old man was a Marine."

"That's nothing!" Kyle smirked. "The Thunderbolt's old man fought some of the toughest men on Earth and won! The Thunderbolt's father wrestled in Mexico, Japan, Europe, Canada, everywhere!"

"I'm sure he did, Kyle. You keep telling yourself that, pal. I'm sure someone will believe you." John chuckled, messing up Kyle's hair. Kyle smacked his hand off.

"Don't touch the Thunderbolt's hair, jabroni!" Kyle yelped.

"It's stopping." Terrell noticed. The four members of the West Coast Misfits watched the crew of the Allentown disembark.

"I could make a whole bunch of sardine jokes right now." Kyle snickered.

"That's for submarines, Kyle." Toshi corrected.

"Come on!" A grinning General Whithalf said as he went down from the stands, pulling Admiral Jones behind him by the elbow. "Let's say hi to the captain! He's an old friend of mine: Admiral Gerald Larson."

**The USS Allentown's bridge**

In the bridge of the Allentown, a man dressed in a Navy admiral's uniform stood at the window, watching the ceremony and his crew disembark for the last time, sighing sadly. The wrinkles on his face and the gray temples amidst his black hair indicated he was in his early-to-mid fifties. He was Admiral Gerald Larson, the captain of the Allentown.

"Hello, Gerald." A familiar voice said. The admiral turned around and saw Admiral Jones and General Whithalf.

"Well, this is it, huh?" Admiral Larson sighed. "The end of an era. Have the harpies of the shore come to pluck the eagle of the sea?"

"Oh **spare** me the poetic garbage, Larson!" Admiral Jones grumbled. "I know you love this old ship, and believe me, I've served on the Allentown. It's a fine ship. Like all things though, it must come to an end. It's time has come, Larson!"

"Why you!"

"Now hold on, gentlemen." General Whithalf stepped between the two of them. "Gerald, Jones didn't mean to be so gruff." He spoke to Admiral Larson in a soothing tone. "Now Gerald, the Allentown was a fine ship. I'm just as sad as you are to see it go. She served her country well for a good long time. Personally, I'm glad she being given such a great sendoff. The Allentown will be gone Gerald, but she won't be forgotten. This ceremony is here to honor you and the Allentown's many years of service." Admiral Larson's face contorted in anger.

"I can't _believe_ you, Whithalf!" Admiral Larson exclaimed angrily. "You've been hanging around those freako super teenagers too long! This whole thing is just a circus! The Allentown gave over sixty years of service, and _this_ is how they thank the old girl! By holding a little celebration and then they tear her apart and make her into scrap metal! General Whithalf, I can't _believe_ that you would say that! If you really think that I am going to simply just let the Allentown end like that, then we can never consider ourselves friends." The three military officials' confrontation was interrupted by a feminine voice. The three officers turned around and saw a teenage girl blinking at the three, dressed in a white costume. Blue shapes were painted around her blue eyes, and her blonde hair was styled in the classic Farrah Fawcett hairdo. The girl was another member of the West Coast Misfits. She was born Alison Blaire, but she was known as Dazzler for her mutants ability to convert sound into light.

"Is something wrong here? I was being given a tour of the ship and I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Dazzler." Whithalf happily reassured. "Why don't you go back and play with your little friends?" Dazzler rolled her eyes with a snicker.

"Okay, General." Dazzler waved and walked off.

"Let me guess, that was another one of those super-teens I heard about." Jones groaned.

"She's a singer." Whithalf grinned proudly.

Well, well, well! Looks like the captain of the Allentown has some issues! What insanity will happen next? Will Larson do something drastic to save his ship? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Surprise Attack!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Double Identity" and I loved it! It was really weird, with the shapeshifting and the personalities and can someone get Lucas on Springer? I think that'll help him out a great deal, my friend. Too bad General Whithalf's first name is a secret. I would love to find out what it is. Could you find another copy of the chart and send it to me, please? I'm really confused. Yeah, "__Allentown__" is a Billy Joel song. The chorus of the song would not stop playing in my head, so I called the story "Sink the __Allentown__". I'm glad you like the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait for the new chapter of "Double Identity"!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! You bet this is going to be interesting. I hope you like my Misfit take on the episode "Sink The __Montana__"! By the way, check out the site Quick Kick's Theatre. It's a GI Joe site, and it has episode summaries and the like. It helped me out a great deal. I thought Ali's little entrance would be good for some laughs. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

_To TheDreamerLady: Hey there Dreamer! Nice to hear from you! Which West Coast Misfit is from a different dimension? Longshot! Longshot on the West Coast Misfit team in my version of the Misfit-verse, and like the comics, he comes from the dimension known as Mojoworld. Actually, Sunfire's name was a screw-up on my part. When I first read about the character so I could include him in the West Coast Misfits, I thought his name Shiro was a short form of Toshiro, and a shortened form of it is Toshi. And since I established his name was Toshi, to suddenly call him Shiro would screw up the continuity of my fics, so he became Toshiro Yashida. Just look at it this way: When he grows up, he may prefer to be called Shiro to sound more adult. Yeah, "Sink the __Montana__" is an old episode, and I hope you like my take on the old fic. I'm glad you and your duck enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you to like this new one!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this new one!_

**Author's Note: Hey folks! Sorry I was late with the update! I got really sick last night, but I feel a whole lot better now. Nyquil and sleep cures quite a lot, my friends. Anyway, I'm sorry again, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of "Sink the ****Allentown****"!**

**Disclaimer: "I want eggs!" - Peggy Hill, King of the Hill**

Chapter 3: Surprise Attack!

**A shipyard in San Francisco, California**

On board a Joe water attack craft, the Joes codenamed Torpedo, Wipe-Out, and Rock 'n' Roll were sitting at the craft, guns ready in case of attack, but the Joes themselves were just relaxing and enjoying the ceremony. With them was a teenage boy who appeared to be half-human, half-shark, with gray skin, yellow eyes, and long black hair held back by a blue bandanna, dressed in a blue-and-black costume with a shark on the chest on a white oval. His name was Thomas Sharpe, an Australian mutant codenamed Chilljaw for his shark-like abilities. Also with him was a blond boy around 18, his long blonde hair in a ponytail, dressed in a black-and-neon green costume. The blond boy's name was Jack McCormick. Jack was the cousin of Wipe-Out, and he had the mutant ability to assume the form and abilities of any animal, earning him the name Beast King.

"Well, mates. This is some ceremony." Tommy grinned, revealing his sharp white front teeth. "Too bad that they're going to make that pretty ship into scrap metal. A real shame." Tommy reached into a backpack sitting next to him. The amphibious shark-like mutant pulled out one of many candy bars in the backpack and unwrapped it. "Maybe they'll make the Allentown here into the metallic wrappers of candy bars!" The Australian grinned widely.

"Totally!" Wipe-Out and Jack laughed.

"I doubt it." Torpedo chuckled.

"I dunno. It could be a possibility." Rock 'n' Roll smirked. "I for one, would not be surprised." What the Joes and Misfits did not notice was a Cobra vessel lurking nearby, cloaked by a special shield that made it invisible to radar and to the naked eye.

"I must admit Destro, your cloaking technology is impressive." Serpentor nodded.

"Thank you, Serpentor." Destro smirked back. "Actually, I had some help from Virus. A little blackmail goes a long way."

"Yes, even that arrogant miserable psychotic little worm can find a way to be useful on occasion." Serpentor chuckled. "And that ship will be the perfect platform to use our new weapon." He looked at the device. It looked like a blue cylinder within a grey framework, with a small satellite dish pointing upwards on top of it. "This Pulse Modulator will allow us to neutralize any electronic device within two miles of it." Serpentor smirked. Destro laughed.

"Yes, I remember the look on Virus's face when I told him what it did. He called me a murderer." Destro chuckled. Serpentor turned to the steel-masked weapons dealer. "Send in those new Triton BATs and the Firebats."

"With pleasure, Serpentor." Destro nodded.

**On the USS Allentown's deck**

"What had gotten into that guy?" Admiral Jones sighed, looking at General Whithalf. The two old soldiers leaned on the railing of the deck of the Allentown. "I mean, I've heard of being dedicated to your job, but that's a bit much, don't you think?"

"He's commanded the Allentown since the '80s." Whithalf explained. "He became synonymous with the ship." Whithalf looked up at the sky. "He…" His eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong, Whithalf?" Jones wondered. Whithalf saw something fly out of the sky.

"Jones, look out!" Whithalf threw Jones down and leapt on him on the deck as red jet planes skimmed above him.

"Uhm General, no offense, but I don't like you in that way." Jones blinked.

"No! Those planes! They're Cobra Firebats!" Whithalf explained. "Blasted Cobra!"

"Cobra! Why would _they_ be here!" Jones wondered.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's for a nice reason." Whithalf grumbled.

"What in the?" Siryn exclaimed as she saw the red jets attack the military police. "_SUNFIRE!__ THUNDERBOLT!_ Take to the air and help me take these Cobras down!"

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? Why is Cobra attacking? What does it have to do with the Pulse Modulator? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Turning Traitor!

**Sink The ****Allentown**

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Glad to see you'll be updating your stuff soon! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! My sister goes out shopping all the time. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I just read the new chapter of your new fics "Memories Are Made of This" and "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and I loved them! Looks like we are going to have some crazy rides down the way! Penny ate the chart. PENNY ATE THE CHART! Can you please send me a copy! I'm really confused! Anyway, your new stuff sounds like such fun! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! Actually, I think the vessel is a Cobra Moray. Yes, you'll get to see the Triton BATs in this story for the first time, yay! I don't think it really matters where the Firebats come from at this point. Yes, it **is** a surprise to see **Whithalf** first noticing and reacting to danger. All in all, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read the next chapter of "Reindeer Flotilla"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Oh brother. Sounds like your teacher **really** doesn't like fanfiction. I'll see if I can send the Misfits over! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Author's Note: Thanks to Firefly25 for suggesting the idea of the Triton BATs. They're going to debut in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "King Kong ain't got squat on me!" - Denzel Washington, Training Day (I saw the movie on TV and that's how it was dubbed. It made me laugh)**

Chapter 4: Turning Traitor!

**A shipyard in San Francisco, California**

"_WAHHHHH!_" Siryn used her sonic screech in her attack on the numerous amounts of Firebats. Backing her up in the air was Thunderbolt and Sunfire. Thunderbolt was using various constructs made of electrical power to trap the planes. Sunfire was hitting them with streams of fiery plasma.

"What does Cobra want here!" Sunfire growled as he smashed a Firebat's jet with a solar fireball.

"Maybe they wanted to protest the Allentown's scrapping, Sushi. That captain sure raised a stink about it. Made the Thunderbolt want to smack him in the mouth, if you smell what the Thunderbolt is cookin'!" Kyle quipped as he trashed a Firebat with a steel chair made of electricity, then nailed another one with an electrical pulse, causing its systems to go dead and to crash into the water.

_It makes no sense at all._ Siryn thought to herself as she blasted at a Firebat with her sonic wail. _Why in the name of God would Cobra be here! The only thing special about the __Allentown__ is the fact that it's an old ship. It has no strategic value, no special new wondrous feature or anything, so what are they after?_ Meanwhile, the military police posted to the area were fighting Cobra' ground troops alongside Velocity, Dazzler, and Thunderbird. The ground troops were BATs, robotic troopers who were programmed to do only one thing, blast everything within sight.

"These are some weird-looking robots!" John Proudstar noted as he tore one BAT's head off. "They definitely don't look like the normal BATs." Thunderbird noted that these BAT's black coloration was replaced with blue with green highlights, painted with thin black lines to make them look like they had scales. Their arms, legs, and heads were decorated with fins that had small motors built into them. Their heads also had fins that made them look like they had Mohawks. Their feet had built-in retractable flippers. Mounted on their arms were small machine guns with built-in retractable harpoon launchers, and they had manta ray-shaped backpacks with torpedoes under the wings. "These things look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon or something!" The Apache mutant grumbled as he caught a harpoon and yanked on the steel cable it was attached to, causing the fish-like BAT that fired it to fly into John's fist.

"I think they may be adapted for underwater use." Alison Blaire suggested as she dodged some laser fire from one fish-like BAT and blasted it and several more with light beams. "Certainly would explain the whole fish theme to them." Meanwhile, Destro's Moray, raced towards the Allentown, kept invisible by its cloaking shield. Another squad of the new fish-like BATs climbed on board the ship. During the battle, Admiral Jones got tossed overboard. General Whithalf was using one of the Allentown's gun turrets to attack the strange new BATs.

"YAHOO!" General Whithalf whooped as he blasted the androids. "TAKE **THAT**, YOU HUNKS OF SCRAP METAL! OH, I LOVE THE SMELL OF EXPLODED COBRAS IN THE MORNING! I FEEL LIKE I'M 18 AGAIN! YEAH!" However, the numbers game eventually caught up with the old general. "Uh oh! I'd better get out of here!" Whithalf was forced to flee, even though he didn't want to. He raced towards the control room. It was empty, except for a chair with the back of it turned to him. "Larson! Please! You have to help me! You have to stop these Cobras! You have to join the fight!"

"Oh really?" A familiar voice said. The chair turned around, revealing Destro. "On which side?" Whithalf's face turned to shock.

"Destro!" Whithalf snapped at the arms dealer. "What're you doing here on this ship? Where's Admiral Larson? What have you done with him?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Destro smirked. Whithalf heard the click of a gun from behind. He turned around and saw Admiral Larson pointing his gun at him.

"Here I am." Larson said flatly.

"Gerard…" Whithalf said in shock. "Why?"

"For the Allentown, that's why." Larson replied. "Those ingrates down there want to turn this old girl into scrap metal just because she's not some state-of-the-art, top-of-the-line craft! This ship served its country for over half a century, and it doesn't get to go into a museum, it gets turned into tin cans! That's **not** how I want this ship to end its career! I do **not** want the Allentown to become some hunk of rust waiting to sink at last in a junkyard! I am willing to do anything to save the Allentown, even if…even if it means joining Cobra to protect it."

"Gerard…you can't…you can't do this!" Whithalf exclaimed. "You join those Cobras, you'll be turning your back on your country and your friends!"

"My country turned its back on me the day they decided to scrap the Allentown. And the Allentown is my only friend now." Larson responded. Suddenly, a batch of BATs stormed into the room. One pinned down General Whithalf, but the old general kicked him off. Another BAT threw a chair at him, but Whithalf ducked, and the chair flew through the window behind him. Whithalf took the opportunity and tried to make his escape. But that was going to be difficult. The new fish-like BATs were all over the ship, and all Whithalf had was a pistol in his jacket to fight them off.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What craziness will happen next? Will Larson regret turning traitor? Can Whithalf fight off the new BATs? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Going Rogue!

**Sink the ****Allentown**

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there Rogue! Nice to hear from you again! Don't worry about old General Whithalf. He's a lot tougher than anyone would expect **(Mystique: He's also a lot faster, too!)**. Well, Larson loved serving on the __Allentown__. The __Allentown__ in his eyes is more than just a ship. Maybe a little flashback can explain why he doesn't want to see the old ship scrapped. Besides, when you grow attached to something, you can't help but not want to let it go. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Yeah, ol' Admiral Larson has lost it. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this here new one, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"! Can I make a suggestion to you? Get yourself one of those small compact hard drives, and put all your stories on it. Keep it updated with any new stories so if your compy gets a virus again, you can work on your stories somewhere else._

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Nice to hear from you again! Yes, the fighting has begun! I'm glad you liked seeing the new Triton BATs. I can imagine that the sight of different-looking BATs would confuse the West Coast Misfits. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Memories Are Made of This" and I loved it! So **that's** how the intense rivalry between Scott Summers and Lance Alvers began. We were talking about the chart of who was double-crossing who. You **must** be tired if you're mumbling about Penance eating all the Oscars. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I can't live on a day-to-day basis." - Dennis Franz as Det. Andy Sibowitz, NYPD Blue**

Chapter 5: Going Rogue!

**In the middle of an ocean, a couple decades ago**

Wreckage of an airplane floated by in the ocean, made dark by the night sky. It was lightly illuminated in places by the stars. Also floating around in the ocean was a young Gerard Larson, floating around. Larson appeared to be in his twenties. He was clutching his arm, and he was slightly bloodied, as he had gotten injured when he was shot down.

"Ahoy!" A voice proclaimed. Larson looked up and he saw a ship floating towards him, and it shone a spotlight on him. Larson put his good arm up for a moment to help him adjust to the light. "Hang on, pal!" Larson saw the ship's name. The name was illuminated by the ship's lights.

USS ALLENTOWN

The young Larson smiled. He was saved.

_Someday, I'll pay back the USS Allentown for saving me…_

**The USS Allentown's bridge, present day**

Admiral Larson sighed. He hated having to do that to his friend, but he had to protect his ship. He would've been dead if it weren't for the Allentown, and now he had to save the Allentown like it saved him.

"You have a choice, my dear Admiral." Destro said to the admiral. "You can help the old man down there, or you can save your precious ship. After all, they'll put more value into Whithalf than the Allentown. As far as they're concerned, the Allentown already was scrap years ago." Larson nodded. Meanwhile, the BATs managed to overpower Whithalf.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU ROBOTIC RUFFIANS!" General Whithalf snapped as the BATs lifted him off his feet and started to carry him. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN! YOU CYBERNETIC SCUM! HEY! WATCH THOSE HANDS! WHOA!" The BATs pitched the veteran general overboard. Whithalf screamed as he fell into the water and started spluttering. "I had a bath this morning!" Whithalf grumbled. The general eyed the water attack vehicle that the Joes codenamed Torpedo, Rock 'n' Roll, and Wipe-Out were on board alongside the West Coast Misfits codenamed Beast King and Chilljaw. The three Joes were using the guns on the craft to blast the BATs and the Firebats, and Beast King and Chilljaw were using their mutant powers to prevent the fish-like Triton BATs from boarding the craft.

"Get off, ya bloody creature feature!" Tommy snapped at a Triton as he bit off a chunk of the Triton's arm, causing it to collapse back into the water.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jack whooped. He leapt into the water and morphed into a hammerhead shark. The Malibu-born mutant intercepted Tritons in the water and smashed through them with his hard head. _Whoa, dude! This totally rocks! Bad robots! Bad! Bad! These hunks of tin are so totally lame!_ Meanwhile, back on the water attack craft, Tommy was throwing off BATs left and right.

"Take that! And that! And that! And that!" Tommy said as he threw off Tritons left and right. He lifted up another body.

"Chilljaw! It's me!" General Whithalf exclaimed.

"Off you go, you bucket of bolts!" Tommy grinned, not noticing that he was actually holding General Whithalf, Tommy threw him off the craft.

"Tommy!" General Whithalf exclaimed as he hit the water, creating a huge splash. Tommy then realized what he did.

"Oh me God! Oh me God!" Tommy exclaimed. "I'm so bloody sorry, General! I had no idea! I was so busy throwing off Tritons I didn't notice you! I thought you were one of those bloody things!" Tommy kept apologizing as he pulled the general and commander of the Malibu Joes over.

"Quite alright, Tommy. Just be more careful next time." Whithalf said.

"Yes, sir!" Tommy saluted. Meanwhile, on board the Allentown, a Triton shot off the American flag that was on top of it, and a standard-style BAT put up a Cobra flag on top of it. Siryn noticed this.

"Oh, Saints preserve us all!" Siryn exclaimed. "Those Cobra beasties have conquered the ship!"

**The USS Allentown's bridge**

"I'll do anything to save the Allentown, Destro." Larson said to the rogue arms dealer. "Even join Cobra to do so."

"Indeed. I propose a test to see if your loyalties have truly shifted, Admiral." Destro smirked. "Destroy all these other ships. They're all scrap." Larson nodded.

"Load all weapons." He ordered into a microphone. The Allentown started firing all its guns. The shells impacted the old ships, causing them to sink.

"Oh dear God…" Terrell gulped.

"Cobra's got the ship!" John exclaimed.

"This makes no sense." Toshi said to himself as he hovered in the air. "Cobra has battleships. Why would they be after the Allentown? The ship is about to be scrapped. It makes no sense."

"LARSON! HAVE YOU GONE MAD, MAN! STOP FIRING!" Whithalf exclaimed. The general's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Whithalf, those old ships are collecting dust and rust." Rock 'n' Roll reassured, putting a hand on Whithalf's shoulder. The old general violently jerked away his shoulder.

"That's not the point, Rock 'n' Roll!" The general said sharply.

"Set a course for Los Angeles, California." Destro said to Larson.

"Why, Destro?" Larson wondered. The steel-masked arms dealer smirked.

"Simple. Los Angeles is the home of the Seventieth Fleet."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" A puzzled Larson asked. Destro smirked.

"If you destroy the Seventieth Fleet, the USS Allentown will forever rule the seas." The Scot replied. Larson thought about it.

_The __Allentown__ will show her greatness again…_ Larson smiled. "Let's go." The Allentown left the San Francisco shipyards, leaving wrecked and burning mothball ships in its wake.

"The Thunderbolt thinks we're in big trouble." Kyle blinked.

"You _think?_" Toshi snapped.

Well, well, well! Looks like Larson has picked his side! What craziness will happen next? How will the old Allentown fare against the Seventieth Fleet? Why did Cobra steal the Allentown? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Baiting a Trap!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! That's understandable. I know what it's like to not have a lot of time myself. Luckily, I have Mondays off. No class on Mondays for me. Extra time to work on stories and to study. Yeah, those small hard drive things can be expensive, but believe me, they are worth every single little penny! Or…pence in your case. I think. I have one myself, and I backed up all my stories on it. It's a small little thing, but it holds a lot of data, so it's real helpful. Why not ask for one for your birthday or for Christmas? Anyway, I'm very glad you enjoyed the last chapter, todd fan. Enjoy the new one, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "Memories Are Made of This" and "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and I loved them! Man, Kitty will do just about anything to get a part, won't she? And poor General Hawk! Will he ever get a break! Man, those charts have no luck in the Misfit-verse, do they? Now I'll **never** be able to fully figure out who is double-crossing who! I'M SO CONFUSED! WAHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff", and "Memories Are Made of This!"_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Nice to hear from you again! Yes, the insanity does indeed continue! I'm very glad you liked it so far! Yeah, Larson would be dead if it weren't for the Allentown, and as far as he's concerned, the Navy is paying back a ship that saved lives by just throwind it out because it happened to be a few decades old. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, Rae!_

**Disclaimer: "I will _not_ be treated with such disrespect!" - John Bradshaw Layfield, WWE SmackDown! ****3/03/05**

Chapter 6: Baiting a Trap!

**The docks at San Francisco**

Alison Blaire, the West Coast Misfit codenamed Dazzler, was looking at a poster from a museum that was on a wall. It had a picture of an old pirate ship.

"See the ship of the legendary pirate Bluebeard. Down at the Malibu Maritime Museum. For a Limited Time." Ali blinked. "Wow. An actual pirate ship. Sounds like the boys may enjoy this." She heard arguing coming from two people the lightengale a certain would be heard arguing. "Why am I not surprised?" The Farrah-haired mutant chuckled.

"The Thunderbolt took down more BATs than you!" Kyle shoved Toshi.

"_I_ destroyed more, gaijin!" Toshi snapped back, giving Kyle his own shove.

"_I_ got more!"

"No, **_I_** did!" Toshi exclaimed. The two mutant teenagers raised their fists, but Theresa and John separated them.

"Knock it off, ye two! Before I knock **both** yer blocks off!" The Irish screamer snapped. "We got a bigger problem!"

"Yeah." John "Thunderbird" Proudstar agreed. "What the heck would Cobra want with the USS Allentown? That thing is an old pile of rust about to be scrapped! What's so special about it?"

"I'd watch the comments, jabroni." Kyle said to John. "This place is surrounded by sailors. As for the Allentown, maybe there's a whole government conspiracy behind it or some other garbage like that." The Bostonian mutant grumbled.

"Kyle, you read too many comic books." Toshi said. "I highly doubt the government would get into a conspiracy with Cobra." Terrell zipped up. The Japanese mutant glared at his African-American teammate as Toshi fixed his hair. "Yes, Terrell?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Terrell wondered.

"We're trying to figure out why Cobra would steal the Allentown." Siryn replied.

"This is stupid." Kyle grumbled. "The Allentown is an old ship. All it does now is basically float around." Terrell's mind clicked when Kyle spoke.

"Guys…" Terrell said to the others. "I think I may have figured out why Cobra took the Allentown…"

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

"We'll be arriving at the Los Angeles Shipyards in…" Larson was about to tell Destro the time it took the Allentown to arrive at their destination when he noticed Destro open a box. "Destro?" The steel-masked Scottish arms dealer pulled out a blue uniform from the box.

"A little present for you from Serpentor. It's for joining our fine organization." Destro threw the blue Cobra navy uniform to Larson. The admiral sighed.

"Nice outfit. But I have more important concern right now." Larson replied. "Air support. Those ships in LA are top-of-the-line warships. The Allentown is a tough old girl, but not even _she_ can stand an assault by the Seventieth Fleet. The Allentown's going to need backup from the air." Destro smirked at the Admiral.

"Relax, my dear admiral. We are going to give the Allentown a special little device that'll give this old ship the ultimate advantage. Even the finest ships in the military will not be able to stand up to the power of this device." Destro saw a Cobra submarine surface next to the Allentown. It looked like a regular submarine, only it had Cobra markings, and the command area of the submarine was decorated to look like a big red Cobra insignia. A panel opened up on top of the submarine, and what appeared to be a crane rose up from the depths of the submarine. Near the crane were several Cobra agents on a platform, standing around a device that was around 20 feet tall. It looked like a blue cylinder with a black base and gray framework around it with a white satellite dish on top of it, pointing straight upwards. The Cobra agents looped ropes around the device, then hooked it to the crane. The crane lifted the device, the agents, and the platform up off the submarine and onto the Allentown.

"What's that thing there, Destro?" Larson asked Destro, pointing at the machine the Cobra agents were unhooking from the crane.

"That is your trump card, Admiral Larson." Destro smirked. He heard a knocking. He turned around and saw a BAT walk into a wall repeatedly. The arms dealer.

_Don't tell me that one needs to be fixed **again!**_

Well, well, well! Looks like the Cobras may have a trick up their sleeve! What insanity will happen next? What's with the machine? And why is Destro so confident in it? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Surprise Defense!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, the trump card the Joes are going to pull out are going to cause a few thousand laughs. I like the ideas for the pirate humor, and I'll see if I can fit that line. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read the new chapter of "Reindeer Flotilla"._

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one! I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", and "Little Shop of Mutants". Your fics rock!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Glad you liked the last chapter! Come back soon, and enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! Yeah, malfunctioning BATs are fun. Especially if they keep colliding into each other. I can't wait to read more stuff from you! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Memories Are Made of This", and "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff". I was thinking of doing a Misfit version of Valor vs. Venom myself, but I need a synopsis. Where'd you get yours?_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, this episode was a classic. Actually, Dazzler's classification of 'lightengale' comes from the comics. It was a joke on the fact that she had light-based powers and she was a singer. A nightingale is a singing bird, so they put together the words 'light' and 'nightingale', and they got 'lightengale'. If you've seen the episode, then you'll get the idea of how Cobra will be stopped by our heroes. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Whether she's naked under that toga." - Bill Murray as Dr. Peter Venkman, Ghostbusters II**

Chapter 7: Surprise Defense!

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The communications console on the Allentown's bridge flickered to life.

"Who is that?" Destro asked Larson. The admiral went over to the console and punched up some information on who was calling.

"It's Whithalf. He wants to talk." Larson told the steel-masked arms dealer. Destro nodded.

"I am a man of honor, Larson. I don't see a problem in allowing you one last conversation with an old friend." The Scotsman nodded. Larson pressed a button on the console, and General Whithalf's face appeared on the screen.

"Larson…" Whithalf sighed. "Look Gerald, I know you care about the Allentown, but you have gone too far here. But it's not too late. You can still surrender. Please, Gerald. If you don't surrender, I will be forced to launch a massive attack against the Allentown. Either way Gerald, you won't win. Please…just surrender." Destro laughed.

"Oh please!" Destro laughed arrogantly. "Why should he surrender? He's got nothing! If he _does_ surrender, he'll go to jail, and the Allentown will be on the receiving end of the cutter's torch!" Admiral Larson sighed grimly. Destro was unscrupulous, but he did have a point. If he surrendered, the Allentown would be forgotten despite all she did. Better the Allentown went down fighting than for the legendary ship to be made into tin cans.

"You still have a choice, Gerald." Whithalf said. "Turn back and give up." Larson looked up at Whithalf.

"I'm sorry, General." Larson said. "But I don't want the Allentown to become scrap metal. She served her country loyally for sixty plus years, Whithalf. Being made into scrap is _not_ how you honor a great ship." He ended the conference with Whithalf right then and there. The admiral sighed.

"You made the right choice, my friend." Destro nodded at Larson.

"Choices?" Larson said grimly, looking at the Cobra Navy uniform sitting on the chair. "I ran out of choices when I joined Cobra."

**Joe Headquarters**

"He cut me off." Whithalf sighed. He turned to Admiral Jones, who was standing behind him. "He cares more about his ship than his friends." Jones sighed grimly.

"He made his decision." Jones looked at Whithalf with sympathy. "You know what you have to do." Whithalf bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I know." The old general sighed glumly. He picked up a headset. "All units…Sink the Allentown."

**The ****Pacific Ocean**

A squadron of Conquest X-30s raced through the air towards the Allentown. From the sea, a fleet of Joe WHALEs. In the air, accompanying the Conquests were Siryn, Thunderbolt, and Sunfire. Velocity, Dazzler, Thunderbird, and Chilljaw were on board WHALEs. From behind the controls of one WHALE, a certain Hawaiian Joe lamented.

"So long, USS Allentown. We hardly new ye." Torpedo sighed sadly. He then fired the torpedoes of his WHALE, alongside the others. Ali, from one WHALE, absorbed all the sound in the area and fired off one big blast of light. The Conquests fired their missiles. The missiles were accompanied by a sonic blast from Siryn, a solar fireball from Sunfire, and a lightning bolt from Thunderbolt.

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

The Allentown's radar went crazy with blips.

"I hope you know how to swim, Destro! Not even the most top-of-the-line battleships can handle this kind of assault!" Destro smirked at the admiral.

"Do not worry, my dear Admiral Larson. As I said earlier, the Allentown's new toy will give this old ship the ultimate advantage." Destro reached toward a control panel and pressed a button. The mysterious device on the Allentown's deck shook for a moment, then started glowing. The satellite dish on top of the device started emitting yellow waves of energy. The waves flew outward from the ship in all directions. When the waves hit the torpedoes and missiles, they exploded. The waves then hit the vehicles.

"Hey what!" Torpedo exclaimed as all the power in his WHALE evaporated, causing it to shut down completely. The Conquests all fell out of the sky when the waves hit them.

"AAAAAAGH!" Kyle screamed when the waves hit him. Electricity flew out from all over his body. The Bostonian mutant then fell out of the sky.

"Kyle!" Siryn flew down and grabbed Kyle before he could hit the water.

"Waves…can't use powers…" Kyle groaned. The only attacks that were able to hit the ship were the mutants. Ali's light blast scorched the hull. Toshi's solar fireball hit the side of a deck, and Siryn's sonic scream hit the deck. The attacks didn't do a whole lot of damage. Kyle's electrical blast got shorted out by the waves before it could hit the ship.

"What was _that?_" Ali asked Rock 'n' Roll on board.

"I have no idea." The machine gunner blinked. "Whatever those funky waves were, they shorted out the WHALEs, knocked the Conquests out of the sky, _and_ shorted out Thunderbolt."

"I _knew_ it!" Terrell tore off his cap. "I knew it! Cobra didn't want the Allentown for something _in_ it! They wanted the Allentown _itself!_"

"Use it to carry a weapon. A weapon that can shut us down." Rock 'n' Roll gulped.

"Not to mention shut down one of our team's powerhouses." Ali added.

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

Larson's jaw dropped when he saw the Joe offensive fall quickly.

"What…was…_that?_" Larson exclaimed. Destro laughed.

"That, my dear Admiral, is the Pulse Modulator." Destro pointed at the device. "It creates an electromagnetic bubble two miles wide around the ship in all directions. It protects the ship from all electronic attack."

"And what about that Misfit boy?"

"Kyle Wildfire isn't known as, or calls himself the Thunderbolt for a reason." Destro chuckled. "His mutant DNA makes him into a living generator and battery. Since this device is meant to shut down electronic devices, I can assume that it would affect him to a degree as well. Also fortunate. He's one of the West Coast Misfits' resident powerhouses. His loss weakens those teen mutant miscreants really hard. The BATs in this ship are shielded from the electromagnetic waves."

"So, what does this mean?" Larson asked. Destro smirked.

"It means…the Allentown is invincible." Destro said. Larson eyed the Cobra Navy uniform on his chair. He picked it up.

"You know what? I think I am going to like wearing your friend Serpentor's gift after all." Larson chuckled.

Well, well, well! Looks like Larson has made his decision! What insanity will happen next? How will our heroes save the day? Will Thunderbolt recover? And how angry will he get if he does recover? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Unusual Solution!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical!"_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! You have the Valor vs. Venom DVD? Awesome! I saw it on Cartoon Network a couple times. That movie was a whole lot better than Spy Troops, don't you think? I mean, in Valor vs. Venom, there was no surfer bum Beach-Head, and the character of Hi-Tech is one of the __Malibu__ Joes in my fics. I liked Hi-Tech from Spy Troops, so I brought him into my fics. Oh yeah, have you heard anything about a new GI Joe series in the works? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Memories Are Made of This" and "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "I love Cheesy Poofs, you love Cheesy Poofs, if we didn't eat Cheesy Poofs, we'd be lame!" - Eric Cartman, ****South****Park**

Chapter 8: Unusual Solution!

**Joe Headquarters**

An assembled group of Malibu Joes and West Coast Misfits stood at a platform with a big American Flag behind it.

"Get the feeling ol' Whithalf watched that 24-hour 'Patton' marathon again?" Jester snickered to Dial-Up. The Japanese communications officer nodded.

"It oes seem to have a strange effect on our leader." Dial-Up nodded. She turned her head toward Jester. "You can get your face away from mine now." Jester shrugged. General Whithalf walked out onto the platform, dressed as the legendary General Patton, complete with hunting crop under his arm. "I knew it."

"Looks like General Whithalf wanted to play dress-up." Rahne giggled.

"Oh brother." Hardcase grumbled. "I knew it! This outfit's getting crazier by the day." Rock 'n' Roll, with a grin, threw a spitball at Hardcase. It hit the Green Beret in the back of the head. "Augh! Rock 'n' Roll! What was _that_ for!" Hardcase yelled at the Green Beret.

"Shhhh! He's starting!" Tommy shushed.

"Men…" General Whithalf started. "…and Ladies…we are heading into an extremely dangerous and unauthorized mission."

"For General Whithalf, handling a sharp object is considered an extremely dangerous and unauthorized mission." Kyle quipped. "Hey!" Kyle yelped as Toshi whapped him upside the head. Whithalf seemed to not hear Kyle's little joke.

"This mission will be full of risks, and the coming battle will be full of dangers. You may lose limbs…"

"Here's hoping Kyle will lose his lips in the coming battle." Toshi grumbled. Kyle glared at the Japanese plasma generator.

"…if you reveal your roles in this mission, you'll end up in big trouble…" Whithalf continued, completely oblivious.

"You hear that, Kyle? Try and keep it closed for all our sakes." Toshi snickered.

"You know your role and shut your mouth!" Kyle snapped. Toshi and Kyle were about to throw punches, but Burner and Fusebox pulled them apart.

"Calm down, you two." Fusebox said. Rock 'n' Roll raised his hand.

"Are you in grade school or something, man?" Hi-Tech asked the machine gunner.

"Was GI Joe this crazy when you fought them in the October Guard, Daina?" Ali asked the blond Czech Joe.

"Yes, Dazzler. They were quite insane." Daina chuckled. "One time, the October Guard tried to capture a group of Joes in Siberia. You want to know how it ended up?" Ali nodded. "It became a snowball fight. I never heard Schrage laugh before that day."

"Who's Schrage?" Ali blinked.

"One of my old comrades in the October Guard. He was an East German soldier. Quiet fellow." Daina smiled as she remembered the East German.

"What happened to the October Guard?" Ali asked.

"After the USSR collapsed, the October Guard drifted apart." Daina sighed sadly.

"Yes, soldier?" Whithalf pointed at Rock 'n' Roll with his hunting crop.

"Man, that last battle was something, sir." The blond machine gunner said. "Our vehicles shorted out. They became deader than a dumpster full of batteries."

"The vehicles weren't the only things that shorted out." Toshi smirked at Kyle. Kyle's electrical powers also made him vulnerable to the Pulse Modulator.

"Why you-!" Kyle broke out of Fusebox's grip and punched out Toshi. The two mutants then started exchanging blows.

"That's right, boys! I see you got that fire in you!" Whithalf grinned. "As for your question soldier, I have a plan for how we're going to beat the Pulse Modulator. I'm going to need some volunteers. Who's with me?" The group of Joes and Misfits steeped forward.

"All right." Whithalf whispered proudly. _I could hug these guys right now._

**The ****Malibu****Maritime****Museum****, some time later**

A shoe policeman, clad in a blue uniform and white helmet, looked up at the old pirate ship of the legendary Bluebeard. It was a grand old ship, with tied up sails and a mermaid on the bow.

"Wow…to be a pirate in those days…only thing that sucked about it was that they didn't allow women on board." The guard chuckled to himself. He then noticed something odd. "Hey what!" He saw a quartet of Joe Tomahawk helicopters fly towards Bluebeard's ship. The guard watched in amazement as several Joes and Longshot jumped on board, hooked ropes onto the ship, and carried it off. Several shore policemen noticed and ran to the scene.

"Hey! Stop!" They exclaimed. They couldn't stop the Joes.

"Federal operatives in pursuit of suspects! We need this vessel!" Ali yelled as the Joes took the ship away. They deposited it in the ocean nearby. As the Joes set up the sails, a certain pilot/comedian was rooting around in the museum downstairs.

"Arr, me hearties!" Jester whooped in the pirate accent as he came up on deck, wearing a pirate captain costume. "Man the bilge pumps! Hoist the main sail! Extend the plank! A…" Jester heard someone thumping a piece of metal into their hand. The pilot noticed Dial-Up doing that, smirking at him.

"What's that you say, Captain Bly?" Dial-Up smirked, referring to the sinister captain who ended up getting kicked off his own ship by his crew. Jester pouted.

"I never get to have any fun!" Jester grumbled and groused as he walked back downstairs. "Hey!" Kyle and Toshi leapt out of the downstairs museum, dressed as pirates, and swordfighting. "Lucky bums!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the Malibu Joes and the West Coast Misfits will always find time for fun! What insanity will happen next? What's Whithalf's plan? Will it walk? Will our heroes save the day? Find out in the next chapter Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Prepare To Be Boarded!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, I just had to use that line. Yeah, I have seen 'True Lies' before. It's hilarious at moments (Tom Arnold rocks) and the Jamie Lee Curtis/Tia Carrere fight in the limo rocked. Looked like a typical X-Girl catfight over Starchild. Yep, ol' Whithalf is still being Whithalf. An Oktober Guard mention had to come sometime, considering that Daina, aka Vorona, was in that group back in the day, heh heh. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read the new chapter of 'Reindeer Flotilla'!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and it's nice getting e-mails from you! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read new chapters of "Slugs and Snails"(Looking forward to my suggestion), "Little Shop of Mutants", and "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and "Memories Are Made of This" and I loved them! I liked the Rain Man tribute and the brotherhood ruining the play! That rocked! Yeah, I have heard rumors of a brand new GI Joe series. I think it's going to come out this fall alongside a new line of figures. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff" and "Memories Are Made of This"! _

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Don't worry about the Joes, my friend. They're highly trained. And people tend to forget that the Joes, despite their insanity, composed of the best and brightest of __America__'s armed forces (And a couple other countries, too). And you can also bet that the inability to use his powers won't stop Kyle from kicking butt. He's from a family of wrestlers, and they never needed superpowers to kick butt. I'm glad you liked all the insanity of the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this new one!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, the Joes are doing a little time-travelling in a sense with this. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "This guy is a wreckin' machine! And he's hungry!" - Meredith Burgess as Mickey, Rocky III**

Chapter 9: Prepare To Be Boarded!

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

Admiral Larson walked into the bridge, wearing his new blue Cobra navy uniform, complete with black ropes across the chest over his shoulders. As he walked in, he noticed a BAT repeatedly walk into a wall.

"Uhm, Destro, I think you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Destro pointed to the BAT. "That thing is desperately in need of fixing." _Speaking of the BATs, I must remember to call Dr. Knox and commend her. Her Triton BATs were an amazing success. I cannot wait to see those other specialty models she showed me in action._ The steel-masked Scotsman reminded himself.

"We have to prepare to engage the Seventieth Fleet." Larson said to the Scotsman. He spoke into the microphone to the engine room, which was being manned by a combination group consisting of the regular black BATs and the newer blue Triton BATs. "Load the armor piercing shells."

"That's right, my dear Admiral." Destro nodded. "That fleet is full of sailors who wish nothing but for your precious Allentown to be turned into razor blades."

**Behind a nearby island**

Behind an island, the ship of the legendary pirate Bluebeard waited to pounce on its intended prey.

"How do I look?" General Whithalf grinned as he walked upstairs to the deck. He was dressed up like a pirate captain, complete with eyepatch and pointed hat.

"Like a hood ornament." Kyle grumbled.

"Be nice, Kyle." Rahne scolded.

"Don't be hard on the kid! He's just miffed because he can't lay an electrical smackdown on those blasted robots with that fancy 'off switch' on board the Allentown." Thunderbird told the Scottish mutant.

"Oh yeah, spoil my idea, sir." Jester said to Whithalf.

"Jester my boy, you're my first mate." Whithalf grinned.

"Ha! In your face, Hardcase!" Jester whooped. Hardcase rolled his eyes. An eagle flew up to the old ship and landed in the crow's nest. The eagle grew in size and changed its shape, becoming the teenage Malibu-born animorph codenamed Beast King.

"Talk to us, Beast King! What's going down?" Kicker asked. The mutant teenager brushed some of his long blond hair back with his hand.

"Dudes!" He yelled down. "Admiral Jones's fleet! I totally saw them! For sure, dudes! I totally saw the fleet! It's heading this way! They're going to fight the Allentown!"

"They'll be committing suicide!" Theresa exclaimed.

"We gotta move, General!" Quick-Kick said the crazy general. Whithalf nodded.

"Raise the main sail, me hearties!" Whithalf ordered. The sails went down.

"Okay, Terrell! Ye know what to do!" Theresa ordered. The Compton-born speedster nodded from the back of the ship. His eyes glowed white and a powerful breeze blew into the sails of the old ship, pushing it forward. "With Terrell's power to control air, we'll be able to turn this thing on a dime." As the old pirate ship approached the Allentown, Hi-Tech ran to the tip of the bow, and fired a bazooka at the Allentown. The bazooka fired a grappling hook that hooked to the railing on the Allentown's deck. The Joes quietly used the rope to sneak on board the Allentown, with several members of the West Coast Misfits following them. Theresa tensed, waiting for her opportunity to strike. Her powers involved a lot of noise, so she decided to stay back for now.

"Hey you robo-dorks! Taste me infernal blade!" Jester ran towards a BAT, and slashed at the robot with his sword. It was ineffective. "Eh heh heh…any of you programmed to play Parcheesi?" The android soldiers pointed their guns at the comedian pilot, but they got blown to pieces.

"YO JOE!" The Malibu Joes charged into action, guns ablazin'. Several more BATs got blasted from above by Sunfire. Siryn took to the air and rained sonic wails down on the standard and Triton BATs on board.

"WHOA! HEY!" Siryn screamed as she found herself dodging laser fire. "Somebody's been doing some serious fixing up of these blasted things!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the big battle has begun! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes win this day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Under Siege!

**Sink the ****Allentown******

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yep, and the fight goes on! My teachers are pretty cool. Aw well, I hope this here new chapter will make you feel better about your troubles!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I read the new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical" and your new fic "Welcome to the __Enchanted__Land__", and I loved them! That Magic Roundabout is very…odd. And I agree, the Brotherhood are kings, and poor old Bobby. He'll never get a break. Thanks again for the random plug! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", "Welcome to the __Enchanted__Land__", "Little Shop of Mutants", and "Slugs and Snails"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff", and I loved it! **That** is Cobra Command? **That** is the terrorist organization that wants to rule the world? No wonder they keep screwing up! And the whole thing with Slice and Dice was hilarious! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff", and "Memories Are Made of This"!_

_To Prophet-Song: Hey there Prophet! Man, it **has** been a long time since I last heard from you! It's nice to hear from you again! The whole thing with the pirate ship came from the original episode, only in the original episode, it was not a pirate ship, it was the USS Constitution. You should get those GI Joe DVDs. I want to get those. The defective BAT playing a part, huh? Sounds interesting! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "You're like a hillbilly metrosexual." - Colin Quinn**

Chapter 10: Under Siege!

**The USS Allentown**

"We're being pushed back!" Torpedo exclaimed. The Joes and the West Coast Misfits were fighting the Battle Android Troopers that were acting as the crew of the USS Allentown. The BAT forces were a mix of the standard black Battle Android Troopers and blue fish-like BATs known as Tritons, Battle Android Troopers specially designed for underwater/amphibious operations. Despite the valiant efforts of the military forces and their skills and the West Coast Misfits' amazing mutant abilities, they were being pushed back.

"Yeah, I'm running low on daggers!" Longshot exclaimed. His eye glowed yellow as he called upon one of his mutant abilities of superhuman agility to dodge the BAT's laser guns and the Tritons' weaponry. He responded by throwing daggers, his weapon of choice, at the robots. Meanwhile, the remaining Joes and West Coast Misfits on board the pirate ship of Bluebeard, which they hijacked to use for the mission.

"It's braking free!" Kyle yelled out. "The Allentown is breaking free! Get your jabroni butts back here!" _Of all the rotten luck! If it weren't for that stupid Pulse Modulator, the Thunderbolt could use his powers, and the Joes wouldn't need to steal this oversized floating wooden plank to get their hands on that traitorous jabroni Larson!_ Kyle grumbled. The Pulse Modulator was a weapon that could disable all electronic devices and ships near it. Unfortunately, the device also could cancel out Kyle's mutant ability to generate and manipulate electrical power, and it really got under the skin of the hot-headed Bostonian. Back on board the Allentown, the battle continued.

"Ah, this girly pop gun isn't any good! I need a big ol' _cannon._" Whithalf said to himself. The old general grinned as he noticed one of the Allentown's turrets. The admiral grinned as he ran to the turret and climbed inside. "Hang on you guys! I got this!"

"Uh oh! He's got a big gun! SCATTER!" Jester screamed. Whithalf cackled as he fired the turret wildly, sending shells everywhere!

"Watch it!" Toshi yelled as he dodged a shell in midair. Theresa yelped as she did the same. On board the Allentown, one could hear Kyle and Terrell laughing their heads off. Whithalf's crazed turret rampage turned out to also have a greater use than scaring the bejesus out of his charges. The turret mowed down BATs like grass, and it ended up destroying the Pulse Modulator.

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

Destro looked down at the action going down on the deck from the bridge. He also noticed Admiral Jones's fleet heading to the Allentown. He shook his head, and walked toward a console. He started typing commands into it. He was noticed by Admiral Larson, who was wearing his new blue Cobra Navy uniform.

"What're you doing, Destro?" Larson asked.

"I'm programming the auto-weapons system to destroy the Seventieth Fleet."

"It won't do any good. The Pulse Modulator's destroyed. We won't stand a chance. We've lost." Larson told the Scotsman. Destro nodded.

"Indeed. But you have forgotten one important saying we have in Cobra: Cobra hasn't lost - just you!" Destro shoved Larson down and made his escape. On the way out, he saw the malfunctioning BAT walk into a wall over and over. "Bah!" Destro slapped it upside the head.

**The lead ship of the Seventieth Fleet**

"Sir! The Allentown is within range of our long-range weapons. Shall we fire, sir?" A sailor asked Admiral Jones. The admiral put down his binoculars.

"Load the cannons, but remain on standby." Jones ordered. "I want to give Whithalf and those soldiers and super-kids of his a chance."

**The USS Allentown**

Whithalf emerged from the turret, whistling at the pieces of BATs everywhere.

"Did I do that?" The old general snickered. He noticed Destro run by. "Hey!"

"Aw no." The steel-masked Scotsman groaned when he saw Whithalf run up to him. He picked up the pace.

"Hey! Come back here, you Cobra punk! Hey, I'm _talking_ to you!" Whithalf snapped as he chased after Destro. Destro managed to get to a Trubble Bubble, a small one man white craft with VTOL capability. Destro jumped inside and took off. "Blast it! Oh my God! Larson!" Whithalf ran into the control deck, and he found Larson furiously working at a console. "Larson! What're you doing, man!"

"I'm trying to reprogram the Allentown's automatic firing mechanism, but I'm not having any luck! There's nothing I can do." Larson sighed. "The Seventieth Fleet is going to eat the Allentown for breakfast…and there's nothing I can do." The two generals eyed the malfunctioning BAT continuing its quest to walk through the wall. "And somebody needs to fix that thing."

Well, well, well! Looks like the craziness shall continue! What insanity will happen next? Can Whithalf and Larson reprogram the controls? Can our heroes save the day? Will someone fix that BAT! Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. That Sinking Feeling!

**Sink the ****Allentown**

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! When it comes to Cobra, you should not be surprised to see dishonor among thieves. Heck, their top brass try to overthrow each other all the time! General Whithalf behind a turret? Actually, there are two things you can do: RUN AND HIDE! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this new one!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! I read the new chapters of "Little Shop of Mutants", and I loved them! Poor Amanda. We're going to see the dentist! Yahoo! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter, todd fan! Enjoy the new one, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical", "Little Shop of Mutants", "Welcome to the __Enchanted __Land__", and "Slugs and Snails"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue! I read the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron", and I loved it! Man, Dark Kat's identity was a shock. You're quite a writer. I want tips! I agree with you. Ol' Whithalf becomes a rampaging lunatic with a gun, heh heh. The bigger the gun, the worse he gets. Yeah, I can imagine that Kyle may not like being able to use his powers, but he's no fool. BATs, despite their lack of AI, are very tough, and it takes a lot more than fists to take one down. So Kyle, despite his scrappiness, wouldn't stand a whole lot of chance against a __Battle__ Android Trooper. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for the new chapter of "X Kat: The Mutant Squadron"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Yeah, I have seen "Valor vs. Venom", and I do have to admit, your conclusion to the Slice and Slash characters are very logical indeed. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait to read new chapters of "Memories Are Made of This (Hope you get over the writer's block for this one)" and "Valor, Venom, and Other Stuff"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Actually, I'm gonna need that malfunctioning BAT. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I want to plaaaayyyyy…" - Richard Pryor**

Chapter 11: That Sinking Feeling

**The bridge of the USS Allentown**

"C'mon! We have to get to the auxiliary controls! They are on the lower decks of the ship!" Larson said. He and Whithalf raced toward the lower decks on a stairway. On the way, Whithalf noticed Torpedo and Rock 'n' Roll on the deck, blasting a BAT and a Triton. The general whistled.

"Boys! Follow me!" Whithalf ordered.

"Sir!" The machine gunner and the SEAL followed the two older men down to the lower decks. Once they reached the lower decks, they noticed that quite a few standard and Triton BATs had occupied the area. And they noticed the soldiers there.

"Looks like we're in big trouble, man." Rock 'n' Roll prepped his machine gun. The sounds of stumbling were heard. The BATs and the soldiers looked up. They saw the malfunctioning BAT from the bridge. It evidently managed to follow the soldiers, and now it was stumbling down the stairway. "Gangway!" The four soldiers leapt off the stairway, landing on their feet at the sides. The BAT safely stumbled by past them. The BAT continued to stumble into a group of BATs, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Well…that was lucky." Torpedo blinked. "Made _our_ work a little easier."

"We'll thank the miswired BAT later! Come on!" Whithalf ordered. The crew set to work blasting the remaining standard BATs and specialty Triton BATs. The wall of the auxiliary control room exploded thanks to a shell from one of Jones's ships hitting the hull. A wave of seawater flowed into the room, ruining the standard black BATs. However, because their systems were specially modified for water, the blue and green fish-like Triton BATs were unaffected. They fell prey to shots from the guns of General Whithalf, Rock 'n' Roll, and Torpedo. The three Joes blasted the auxiliary controls, causing the Allentown's guns to stop firing.

**The lead ship of the Seventieth Fleet**

Admiral Jones watched the Allentown's guns stop firing on his fleet through binoculars.

"Alright…" Jones nodded. "They did it! They stopped the Allentown. However, I don't want to take any chances that those guns will reactivate. I want that ship in the bottom of the ocean." Jones ordered. "Alert those Joes and their super-kiddies. Tell them to get their butts off that craft unless any of them can breathe underwater."

**The USS Allentown's auxiliary control room**

"I hear you, Admiral!" Torpedo said into his communications device before blasting the head off a Triton. "We gotta move! Jones is going to sink this ship." He said to Rock 'n' Roll. The blond machine gunner nodded. He ran up to Whithalf and Larson and told them they were leaving. They raced upstairs as Jones's fleet nailed the Allentown with several devastating blows, guaranteed to sink the ships. The other Joes and West Coast Misfits had already left the ship, flying or swimming back to Bluebeard's ship. Whithalf and Larson ran to the top deck of the ship, surrounded by flame.

"Come on Larson! Let's go!" Whithalf said. However, Larson was remembering. He was remembering first receiving command of the USS Allentown.

"I'm sorry, General…" Larson sighed. "I'm staying with my ship. Navy tradition and all."

"My aching back, Gerald! Forget all this 'going down with the ship' stuff!" Whithalf snapped.

"I'm sorry, General. I can't-" Larson started, but was interrupted by Whithalf punching him right in the jaw, knocking him down. Whithalf then grabbed Larson, carried him to the rails, plunged into the ocean, and started swimming.

"It would have been more merciful to let me drown." Larson sputtered. Whithalf didn't hear the admiral, because he was too busy yelling for help. He managed to reach Bluebeard's ship, where the Joes and West Coast Misfits helped the two get aboard.

"What'll happen to Larson now, General?" Ali asked. "Court-martial? Prison?" Whithalf looked at the blonde Farrah-haired lightengale with a sad look.

"I don't know, Dazzler. I really don't." Whithalf replied in a sad voice. "All I know is that he already received the worst punishment imaginable." The mutants and soldiers watched quietly as the Allentown, a legendary ship, slowly sunk into the water. Tears went down Larson's eyes as a blinding white light accompanied by a deafening roar consumed the sinking and exploding USS Allentown. They were not the only ones watching. A green-and-purple shark watched the whole adventure.

_Now **this** is insane!_ The shark thought.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes just had a very rough day. What insanity will happen next? What further adventures will our heroes get involved in? Find out soon, this is L1701E, saying thanks for reading!


End file.
